


If she had made the whole thing up

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot about Kate as she reflects on the events of series 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If she had made the whole thing up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome ZombieCazz for looking this over and editing it, it would have been shit if she hadn't.

Kate prayed that she had made the whole thing up, prayed that it was all inside her head. She would wake up any second to find herself lying in the RV’s bed. Daddy would be driving while singing along to some old rock station. Scott would be reading one of those stupid wrestling comics, and they would be past the border. She would have a new text message from Kyle and the Mexican sun would be setting in the distance. 

She would have made up the Gecko brothers in her head. She would still not know what dozens of biker in a strip bar smelt like. The burn of tequila at the back of her throat would be unknown. She would not know what burning blues eyes felt like when they read her mind. She would not know what it felt like to drive a stake through a heart. Her most recent hurt would be from her mother untimely death. 

She would be a trapped little girl in an RV, not a hardened woman full of vengeance. She would be ignorant of the world. She would not understand the significance behind nice suits, a pair of broken glasses, and flames crawling up a toned tanned arm. She would not understand how those arms rescued her and those glasses where no longer needed.   
She would wake up the next morning at the little motel and go swimming out in the blistering sun. She would pretend to hate her father for ruining her life. She would worry about sunburn and unsightly peeling before her prom. A pair of brown eyes would not be the constant centre of her attention. Kate would not understand what searching for home felt like. Kate Fuller’s mother would be her only dead parent. Kate Fuller’s world would be black and white, not grey. Kate Fuller’s strong faith would never have faulted.

The thing was though, that when Kate opened her eyes, she was staring at a tan pop corned ceiling. If she had made it all up inside her head, why would she have killed her father? Where the hell would she have gotten the idea for the Gecko brothers? If she had made up a story inside her mind, then she would not feel completely safe lying there.   
If Kate Fuller had made it all up, then why could she still taste cinnamon on her lips? Why would the smell of deep musk be forever the smell she wanted to be bathed in. Why would she have made them, the survivors? Why would she have gotten in the car? Why not just go back home?

If Kate Fuller had made up the Twister, if she had gone into some kind of dehydrated night sweat, things would be different. She would not know what it was to run for your life. She would not know how to shoot a gun, or scream at the top of her lungs. She would not know what it felt like, to have the bad guy become your home. 

If Kate had made it all up, her heart would not be permanently broken. He would not be trying to fix her and she would not be trying to save him.   
If Kate had made it all up inside her head, she would still be the preacher’s daughter, and he would not be the devil lying in her bed.


End file.
